1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, and more particularly, to highlight reproduction of a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, recording apparatuses, such as hard disk drive (HDD) recorders for recording TV broadcasting are well known. Among the recorders, a recorder has a function for partly reproducing a moving image or sound in a recorded broadcasting program, as a digest (highlight) (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-306311).
A conventional video camera is known, which shoots an image of an object and records a moving image or sound of the object. Recently, a home video camera appears to record the moving image or sound in a recording medium with a large capacity capable of random access, e.g., a memory card or HDD, and is in widespread use in a typical household.
In the conventional highlight reproduction, a part of the recorded moving image or sound is selected and reproduced. Therefore, when a user wants to view all moving images during reproducing the highlight, the highlight reproduction needs to suspend and an instruction for normal reproduction needs to be given.
After the user switches the highlight reproduction to the normal reproduction, he/she needs to search for a desired reproduction position. It is greatly troublesome.